1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic keyswitch assembly and a keyboard therewith, and more specifically, to a magnetic keyswitch assembly and a keyboard therewith capable of recovering a keycap by magnetic force wherein a direction of magnetic force to attract or exclude the keycap by a magnetic element is perpendicular to a movement direction of the keycap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since modern technology trends to small size and light weight, a notebook computer has been more and more popular in computer industry. Accordingly, a keyboard equipped for the notebook computer also trends to thin size. There are many kinds of mechanical design of the keyboard in the market. For example, Taiwan patent no. M416801 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,148 disclose keyboards with magnetic components. Alternatively, an elastic component, such as a rubber dome, is often disposed inside a convention keyswitch for not only recovering a keycap as the keycap is undepressed but also providing a tactile sensation to a user at timing maintaining an operation feeling of the user. However, it is needed to reserve more mechanical space for the conventional elastic component with larger height, resulting in disadvantage to the recent trend of thin and small size of the notebook computer.